


Electric Blanket

by Claycastles



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claycastles/pseuds/Claycastles
Summary: I just wanted to do something nice for Baz... and the bloody bastard keeps stealing all my blankets at night, so I'm also doing something nice for me by buying him an electric blanket. How did it all go downhill so fast? Now I have to propose to the wanker before he beats me to it!





	Electric Blanket

Simon

Baz is asleep in my bed, shirtless, with his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips so I can see the dip where back meets arse. It makes my throat run dry. The sheets are tangled around him, because he hogs them at night. Bloody wanker rips them right off me and curls up like he's making some kind of nest. I don't stop him, he's always freezing, anyway.

I'm sitting across the bedroom, tying my shoe laces. I have work, and I hate it because I have to leave Baz alone. I don't like the idea of him waking up, in my bed, freshly fucked, and all alone… but we do have bills to pay, and he knows where I'll be.

We've gotten a rhythm to it now, and I'm relieved for it after four years of dating. Unfortunately that rhythm includes quite a lot of waking up alone, on both our parts. Baz works late nights, and I work early mornings and we cope awfully well for it.

Some days I come home and he's made scones just to see me smile, he plays it off like it's nothing, but I can always see the pride in his eyes when he shows me, with that little fanged smile.

I want to do nice things for him too, but I'm afraid I'm bloody useless without my magic--not that I was any good with it to begin with--so what exactly are my options? 

I send Baz's sleeping form one last look, all bundled up in my blankets, and it hits me! An electric blanket! He'd love that, wouldn't he? A nice warm blanket? Maybe a weighted one would be nice too…

I don't get a chance to look further into my ingenious idea until my shifts over, and I plop down at my desk in the bedroom. Baz left for work before I even arrived, but he left me a pastry from my favorite bakery down the road and it brightened every atom in my body when I see it, because--, well one, food, and two, that means he went out and got me pastries and holy fuck I love him so much.

I take the first savory bite as I fire up Baz's laptop. He lets me use it, says he trusts me not to break anything. Penny thinks he's right foolish for it, and I can't say I'm known for not breaking things, so I have to agree.

I find a nice electric blanket on Amazon for cheap, and I place and order, but I realise a moment too late I'm on Baz's Amazon account! All his credit card details autofilled, and ugh! He'll get an email saying it was ordered, so I should cancel the order and delete the email. Damnit Simon.

Lucky me, Bad has left his email signed in, and there it is! I click delete and I'm about to close the tab, I swear to Merlin I was going to close the tab, but a new email arrived with a ping! 

It's the bolded title that stops me dead in my tracks. 

YOUR INFINITY BAND CRUELTY FREE DIAMOND ENGAGEMENT RING HAS SHIPPED.

I have to physically grab my own wrist to stop myself from opening it. "Don't." I warn myself aloud. "Close the tab, pretend you never saw it."

The mouse hovers over the email a moment linger, but with a great show of restraint, I close the tab, order Baz's blanket, and close the laptop.

I'll have to do a bit better than a bloody electric blanket now, won't I?

That’s fine. I’ll buy a ring too. I’ll beat the wanker to it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna let you in on a writer secret....  
Comments = Updates.


End file.
